Crow
by VelvetAilurophile
Summary: Being a vampire has it's temptations, and sometimes Dave has problems controlling them. Being a werewolf, is nothing special, but becomes a huge problem when Jade is bitten by a tempted vampire. Vampire!HomestuckX Werewolf!Homestuck. DaveJade. Au. Nothing is quite what it seems.
1. The Tradegy

The sunglasses were clutched in his hand. His trademark, his identity, all a small piece of plastic that could be crushed as easily as the heart of a naive boy, watching the one piece of life he cared about be stabbed with a weapon that was supposed to be defending him.

Everyone and everything betrays.

He looked up at himself in the mirror, his vermillion eyes mocking him.

"DAMMIT!" he screamed, taking a half-hearted swing at the mirror.

Yet another thing that was fragile, protected by nothing but the fact that it was a bearer of truth.

The shades were set down with utmost care. Dave was making them a promise.

The moment that they betrayed him, would be their last.

His throat gave a small, yearning tug. Slowly, Dave turned to face the real truth.

A crow, a beautiful, enduring creature, lying on the ground, its eyes upturned towards the sky in one last attempt to soar.

The shame that was felt, was boundless, yet it was a shame that was held in the arms of temptation.

It was so easy to kill.

It was so _easy_ to drink.

It was easy to feel remorse.

But it was hard to watch.

It took Dave not two minutes, before the bird, beautiful, enduring, now nothing but a husk of skin, bone, and feathers.

The only thing that Dave felt, was the light touch of apples on his tongue.

His only regret was that he didn't have a straw.

.

..

...

..

.

**We'll love you forever if you review. **

**REVIEWERS WILL GET A PREVIEW OF THE ****FIRST**** CHAPTER!**

**and I think we can convince Dave to twerk for you *not necessary, but if you want***

**Love, **

**VelvetAilurophile**


	2. The Werewolf

The darkened street looked ominous, shadows dancing in the streetlights and all. Of course, to anyone else it would have looked ominous. When you're a vampire, the only thing that scared you was the deepest pits of hell. Being immortal made that a silly fantasy.

The tiny bird was clutched in his hand as he looked for a fitting trashcan.

It couldn't be any trashcan, as it would serve as a burial site too.

No banana peels, and nothing that smelled like it was rotting flesh.

Finally, he found one next to a business building that seemed to cater to coffee-buyers. He considered flinging the bird into the trash can as though he didn't care, as it was the first of many birds to be eaten. Except, he cared. It was damn near inescapable, these feelings.

Gingerly, he pressed the body of the bird in an empty styrofoam cup and the covered it up with another one.

He knew, best of all, that anonymity was a blessing.

The world was a master of it's jokes, and this one seemed to be best of them all.

_The vegetarian who feasted on meat_.

The irony tasted sweet, nestled in between his thoughts. Out of all the things to love, he had fallen in love with the pure irony.

_Thank you, my dear little crow. _

Loud steps came from behind him, accompanied with small growls of pain.

"Full moon. Full moon. It hurts. Full moon."

Dave had only a millisecond to look before this unfortunate ordeal started.

* * *

He smelled blood. Blood, everywhere.

His vision turned red.

The lights, the street, his jacket, all red.

_You need it, Dave. It's all yours. _

Dave knew he was one type of monster, but the crave was a creature in itself. The person growled, not knowing what kind of danger they were in.

"Damn it."

Dave tried with all his might not to take what the monster thought was rightfully his.

Without warning, the person lashed out at him. It wasn't a hand that hit him, but a _paw. _ With claws. And fur.

Instinct took hold of Dave. After all, everyone was an animal in themselves, governed by an ancient set of laws that were now simply called instincts.

The pawed person had unknowingly challenged him to battle.

Dave lunged, his fangs sinking into the first thing that they found.

"OWWWWWWWWWW. OUCH. WHAT THE HECK?"

Dave gracefully bounced back, the earsplitting howl cutting through his eardrums, and thankfully, his bloodlust.

"DID YOU JUST BITE ME?"

"No, I mean, yes. What the fuck just happened?"

"YOU BIT ME!"

"YOU SCRATCHED ME!"

"BIT ME!"

"SCRATCHED ME!"

Dave paced in fast circles, trying to figure out if bolting was the right option.

"Are you a vampire?"

Dave turned to face the werewolf.

"No shit."

"Vampire. You're a vampire."

"Werewolf."

"Vampire."

"Werewolf."

They were now facing eachother, breathing heavily. A small breeze ruffled the werewolf's hair, finally showing him her face. A pair of glasses reflected the moonlight, and through the glass, green eyes were seen.

"Why would you scratch me?" Dave asked, borderline civility in his voice.

The werewolf glared at him, phosphorescent green eyes narrowing to slits,

"I had no idea that you were there."

"I was standing under a fucking lamp." Dave gestured, to the lamp right above them. Granted, it was blinking on and off at different times. The werewolf crossed her arms.

"What are you doing here anyways," the werewolf spat.

Dave glanced at the trash can. The smell of the crow was still lingering in the air, and in his mind.

"Nothing." There was such a tone of finality in his voice that even the werewolf knew not to prod.

The werewolf looked around her awkwardly. What had happened between had been an intimate happening, as all violence always is. Both of them were going nowhere.

Dave furrowed his eyebrows, _I need to make sure she tells nobody of this…._

Of course, Dave forgot that she too was a creature of mythical creation that had been hiding from society for quite some time now.

Dave put on his "good guy" act.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves a little bit more politely."

A thin smile graced the werewolf's face. It felt good for both of them to finally go through the mundane motions of small talk.

"I'll start," said Dave. "My name is Dave and I just bit you."

The werewolf had a tentative smile on her face now. Dave flashed her his megawatt smile, prompting her to raise an eyebrow, for some reason the smile hit her as insincere.

She shook off the vague suspicion coming over her, although she knew as a werewolf it was ill-advised to ignore her instincts.

"My name is Jade and I just scratched you."

"So, Jade, do like living in the city?"

"It's okay. Not too many other werewolves."

Absentmindedly, they both started walking in some direction, though both of them did not know where in the world they would end up.

Dave smiled to himself. _He_ knew where they were going to end up.

"So, Dave, why are you living in the city? I suppose that there are many humans to feed on."

Dave glanced at the trash can. He supposed that he should have been mildly offended by that comment, and he was. Yet, she, with all her werewolf powers would never know what it was like to want to kill someone just so the blood inside their bodies became more accessible.

The restraint that Dave had in that moment far surpassed anything he ever had before. This werewolf had the most delectable blood he had ever smelled, and he very nearly killed her himself right then and there.

Stupid smile that she had.

Instead of killing her (which would have been preferable), he simply took a step back and licked his swollen lips to make sure his fangs weren't protruding too far.

"Yes, there is an abundance of humans in this particular area, and a variety of flavors. Each human has their own unique scent and own unique flavor. You can't really categorize them."

Of course, Dave had never been able to kill a human, but he knew very well the scent of a human.

The intention of these words had been to show her his true power and hopefully scare her away. Instead, she looked at him as though she recognized him.

"Same here," she said.

It was Dave's turn to raise an eyebrow. Her response was a simple shrug.

"Do you have a place around here," Dave asked.

Jade looked around and then up at the moon.

"Tonight is not a good night for me to be home. I have a roommate."

Dave grinned. Perfect.

"How about you stay at my place for the night?"Jade looked at him suspiciously. He put his hands up. "After all, what can you do to vampire like me?"

There was a slightly unhinged tone to his voice that made his conversation partner suspicious.

"No, I'm good." Jade stepped back, not liking the look in his eyes. He looked, well, hungry. Being a vampire, it obviously wasn't for pasta.

Dave shook his head in frustration.

"Tonight is some human festival."

Scrutiny scrunched Jade's features ever so slightly.

"What human festival?"

Dave scratched his head. It had been some time since he had really cared for human celebrations, although he knew which celebration came in what season.

"I think it's Halloween. It is the thirty-first, isn't it?"

Jade laughed. How fitting that the vampire and the werewolf meet on halloween.

Dave smiled at this as well.

.

..

.

_The mustang was ancient. How Jack ever made it work would be a mystery to Connie. The air had a salty tang to it that reminded her of how they used to swim together in the ocean. It would be fall and they would jump in, the temperature of the water having no effect on their bodies. _

_Jack sat next to her, his powerful arms taught from stress. They had been fighting again. _

_The yelling that enthused was enough to exhaust both of them. _

_Connie rested her head on the window, letting her dark hair flow in the wind, like waves. _

_She wished so many things in that moment. _

_Jack to be happy. _

_Herself to be happy. _

_She that this small moment of peace would never end. _

"_Desce. Look at me. Connie, please." _

_End it did._

"_What do you want, Noir?"_

_She immediately noticed the changes in him. His arms were relaxed, a wolfish grin on his face. _

Here we go again.

"_A kiss would be nice."_

**_Thanks for reading. Please review (to get a preview of the next chapter)._**

**_Until next time..._**

**_VA_**


End file.
